


There for You

by TwinVax



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, God talk, Mentions of Drowning, Spoilers for Episode 61, Team Green, nott confronts fjord, prompt, team drowning victims
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: anonymous  asked: “Good thing I didn’t ask for your opinion.” Nott and Fjord.Nott finds out from Caleb about Fjord's sword malfunction, and gets reasonably worried for him.





	There for You

“You need to tell people when your evil fucking sorta god tries to fuck with you! You can’t just pretend everything is okay, we want to fucking help you asshole!” Nott growled, cornering him in in the room he’d chosen for himself in the new house. 

Fjord sighed, sitting down on the bed, summoning his falchion with only a second of holding his breath to breath out in relief, “Good thing I didn’t ask for your opinion, or I’d have appreciated the sentiment. Everything is fine now, Nott.” 

She frowned, “What if it isn’t. If he takes your powers away or something while we are fighting, and you end up hurt? Or dead? You think Jester would be happy with that, that any of us want you to get hurt because your god is a jackass?”

Fjord rolled his head, sending the weapon away again with just slight hesitation, “I got it covered in that department, don’t you go worrying about me.”

“You think I want to see someone drown in front of me, when they aren’t even in water?” Nott asked, accusing and layered with something more than worry and sadness but also fear. 

He tilted his head, “He can’t drown me outside of dreams, Nott.” he said, uncertain. 

Nott bounced on her feet, taking a drink from her flask, claws clicking against the metal, “Yeah, but whose to say if he’s keeping you alive and next time he decides to leave you or whatever he stops letting you live and you drown because water is in your lungs and, and everywhere else, and the water never left he just has been keeping it at bay for however long he’s had you.” she theorized, getting more and more shrill and twitchy as she went, working herself into a good panic. 

“Hey now.” He said, finally kneeling to put a hand on her shoulder, “None of that, I’m fine. That won’t happen, ‘cause I got a plan, and I need you to trust me on that. I’ll be able to get away from him, if it works.” 

Nott made a noise in her throat like a displeased cat, but looked reasonably convinced, “And if it doesn’t?”

Fjord shrugged, not really sure of that himself, “We got two clerics on standby who can help me out. No one’s gunna be drowning again between us, alright? Us two drowning victims, we won’t do it again, yeah?”

She nodded, breathing calmed, “Yeah, alright Fjord. You know, it’s alright though to confide in people and tell them when there’s an issue. You all did that for me, and it went fine. We’re here for you, Fjord.”

He nodded, standing to let her go, “I’ll keep that in mind.” he said, laying on the drawl a bit thicker on the last word, watching her go and shut the door behind her. 


End file.
